Last Summer With You
by XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX
Summary: Moriyama Mia, the "pet" of the "God", is spending her very last summer with the Zodiac members and Tohru. "... she's going into confinement... never to see anyone again... just like all of the gods' previous pets..."


_**Hello minna-san! It's Eiri again! And I'm back with a Fruits Basket oneshot! Sorry it's been a long time since my last update...;; Had my laptop taken away for more than a month again... and my parents made me do MATH during summer break... -_-;; **_

_**I'll try to update at least one of my other fics before school starts again. Maybe Family Reunion or Let's Dance... And for those waiting for Together Forever, please bear with me! I'm still trying to figure stuff out, so... yea... sorry! I'll try to get at least one more chapter updated!**_

_**Like everyone who read my stories before knows, English is NOT my first language! So if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to correct me so I can fix it! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! If I did, Tohru might have ended up with Yuki!**_

_Last Summer With You_

"Are you sure about this, Akito?"

"Hmm... even pets need a break, don't you think so Kureno?" A dark smile followed soon after.

* * *

"What! Akito's sending Mia here for the summer?" Yuki yelled to a very happy Shigure.

"Yup! Aren't we lucky? We get to see cute little Mia-kun again!"

"What the hell is the bastard thinking, sending Mia here?" exclaimed Kyo.

"A-ano..." stuttered Tohru. "Who's Mia-san?" she asked, making the others freeze up and stare blankly at her. "Etto, um... d-did I ask something I wasn't supposed to? I-I'm sorry! I-"

"Ah, no, that's not it, Honda-san," said Yuki, breaking out of the trance first. "It's just that..."

"Mia-kun is Akito's pet; his servant, his companion, his _toy._ That's what Mia-kun is," explained Shigure darkly. "And that's what she-," he didn't't get to finish since a pair of fists came flying towards him, knocking him out cold.

"Shut up!"

"Wahhhh! Shigure-san!"

"Don't worry about him, Honda-san."

"Shigure-san! ... is that blood?!"

"Damn bastard!"

"Ehh! Kyo-kun, don't kick him!"

"Don't worry, Honda-san. He has a hard head. He won't die."

"B-but won't he-"

"Umm... I'm sorry for intruding," said a different voice, making everyone, except Shigure who was currently on the floor bleeding to death, freeze before turning towards the figure. "I rang the doorbell but no one answered... and the front door was unlocked..." said a short girl with long purple hair and bright golden eyes.

"Mi...a?"

"Ahh! Mia-kun!" yelled Shigure happily, jumping up from the floor. "You're here!"

"Shigure-sama! How are you?" said the girl with a bright smile. "I haven't seen you since the last New Year's meeting!"  
"Mia-kun! Yuki and Kyo are bullying me!" wailed Shigure, crying as he pointed at Yuki and Kyo.

"Yuki-sama? Kyo-kun?"

"Mia!"

"Who the hell is bullying you, ya damn pervert!"

"Wah! Mia-kun! Make them stop!"

"Shut up you damn dog!"

"I missed you, Yuki-sama, Kyo-kun!"

"Mia-kuuuuuuuun~"

"I missed you too, Mia."

"Go die, bastard!"

"Kyo-kun!"

"Save meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Go to hell!"

"A-ano..." stuttered Tohru catching everyone's attention.

"Ara? Who are you?" said the purple headed girl, tilting her head slightly to the side, blinking innocently.

"Ah... Mia-kun, this is Honda Tohru. She's been living with us for about a year now. Perhaps Akito mentioned her before?" explained Shigure, now completely cured and healthy, with a smile.

"Uh... I think I heard Akito-sama talk about a girl with Kureno-sama!" Mia answered with a bright smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Honda-sama! My name is Moriyama Mia!"

"Ehh...! Please don't use that level of formality with me! Just Tohru is fine1"

"Mia... you're not in the main house right now. It's alright to just call us by our given name without the '-sama'," said Yuki, patting her head.

"Baa... I can't help it! I've been using it forever!" Mia pouted a little.

"Hey! You call me with a '-kun'! Don't call the damn rat with a '-sama' when you call me with a '-kun'!"

"Ehh? Kyo-kun wants to be called Kyo-sama? Why?"

"... that's not what I meant!"

"Arara... sounds like someone's getting jealous~"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG!"

* * *

"Waaaaaaah... they're so pretty... Can I really eat one, Yuki-kun?" asked Mia as she stared at the strawberries in Yuki's secret garden. It's been a little more than a week since Mia arrived at Shigure's place. With Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru so persistent, she dropped her habit of calling every single person on Earth with a '-sama'.

"Yes, go ahead," Yuki told the girl with a smile.

Mia smiled widely and took a big bite of her strawberry. Her eyes sparkled as she chewed.

"They're delicious! Yummy! I love them! Yuki-kun, your hands must be magical to grow such delicious strawberries!"

Yuki's smile softened as he stared at the innocent girl in front of him going on about the strawberry. Sadness seeped into his mind as he thought about the times they spent together when they were little. When they were both confined in the main house... Mia was so cheerful back then... but it was all just a facade, created to keep others happy; more specifically, her so called _master. _He remembered all of her tears. She always cried herself to sleep when she thought no one could hear her. And he... couldn't't do anything to help the girl he crushed on for so long...

"Yuki-kun? Is there something on my face?"

Yuki snapped out of his thought and flashed a gentle smile. "Sorry, I zoned out for a minute. Shall we get back to the house? I think it's almost time for dinner. I heard that Honda-san was making donburi today."

Mia's eyes sparkled at the mention of her favorite food. "Let's go!"

* * *

Summer was now almost coming to an end. During her two month vacation, she met a lot of other Sohma family members she hasn't met in a while and grew closer to them. And that included Yuki.  
Truthfully, Mia always liked Yuki. When they first met in the main house, Yuki made her life much more... life-like and enjoyable. Having someone to talk to really helped her. But soon... she was going to have to leave everyone. That was her deal... her order. This was to be her last time with everyone...

"Mia? Are you there?" Yuki's voice and loud knocks broke her out of her thoughts.

"Ahh! What is it, Yuki-kun?" she said opening the door.

"Lunch is ready. Everyone's there already so come down."

"Ahh! Okay!" Mia pushed all her thoughts away and followed Yuki downstairs. After all, all she could do was enjoy her last few days of freedom...

* * *

"Whaddya need now, stupid dog?" Kyo yelled at Shigure. He was pissed at the fact that the dog called him and the stupid rat out in the middle of the night. Without a good reason too, he was guessing.

Shigure's happy-go-lucky expression changed into a serious one. "It's about Mia-kun."

This got both of the younger zodiac members' attentions.

"Is something wrong? Is she okay?" asked Yuki.

Shigure smiled sadly. "No... at least right now, no. But soon..."

"Soon what?! Damnit, if you're gonna say something, just spit it out! What's going to happen to Mia?!

_"... she's going into confinement... never to see anyone again... just like all of the gods' previous pets..."_

* * *

"They're so pretty!" exclaimed Mia as she stared at the fireworks.

"Che, don't get too excited now, Mia!"

"But it's so pretty, Kyo-kun! They go all 'boom' and the colors go all 'bam' and later goes all 'ploom ploom' and like... SPARKLES!"

"Huh? What kinda reaction is that, Mia?" asked Kyo with a snicker.

"Eh? Kyonkichi, I thought it was adorable! Don't tell me..."

"Whatever you're thinking it's wrong! So shut up, stupid snake!"

It was her last day of freedom. She had so much fun with everyone; Tohru-chan, Kyo-kun, Shigure-san, Haru-kun, Momiji-kun, Kagura-san, Ayame-san, Hatori-san, Hiro-kun, Kisa-chan, and Yuki-kun. They showed her a different side of the world that she never knew, full of happiness, joy, and laughter.

"Waa! I wanna hug Mia!"

"Momiji, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Yuki, you probably want to hog her for yourself... cheating on me."

"What?! Haru!"

"Yuki! You're so mean!"

"Aww... Yuki! Do not fret, dear brother! Your brother will-"

"Shut up!"

"Kyo-kun, you should do this too! Fight over me!"

"Don't bring me into this, Kagura!"

"Isn't this cute. Is everyone fighting over for Yuki's hand in marriage?"

"How did this turn into that?! No!"

"No need to be shy, Yuki."

"Shigure... Nii-san..."

A loud giggle interrupted them. They all looked towards the sound and found Mia giggling madly with Tohru next to her.  
"Sorry... it's just too... funny!" Another round of laughter erupted from the duo.

Yes. She really was going to miss everyone. Maybe, later on in life, she will get the chance to be released from her confinement and meet everyone again.

"Thank you for the wonderful time! I had so much fun this summer!" she said with a big grin. Then, her eyes saddened a bit. "I'll miss you all..." she whispered. What she didn't know, was that a few of the more observant members of the zodiac, caught everything.

* * *

Yuki sighed.

"You really shouldn't have pushed yourself so much. I know you like making people happy, but listening to Shigure's dare wasn't the smartest thing to do." He dabbed Mia's face with a wet towel.

"Yeah... but... nah, I'll admit. This one was stupid." Mia was currently using Yuki's lap as a pillow. About twenty minutes ago, Shigure offered her a cup filled with questionable liquid. Turns out, it was some kind of alcohol.

"Never drink anything offered by Shigure. He'll make you sick or worse, kill you."

"Hehe... okay." Mia closed her eyes and started nodding off. "... Yuki-kun, thank you."

"... you're welcome."

When Yuki saw that Mia was asleep, he started whispering to her sleeping form.

"You know, Mia... I'm a coward. Even though I found out what was going to happen by the end of the summer, I didn't do anything." He stroked her cheek. "I still can't say this when you're awake," he smiled slightly.

"I love you Mia... I always have. I loved you the moment I first saw you under that sakura tree. You looked so beautiful with the flowers, I thought you were a fairy. I never stopped loving you and I never will." Yuki gave Mia a light kiss on the lips. After tucking her in, he turned the lights off and left the room.

What Yuki didn't know was that the purple haired girl wasn't yet asleep. As Yuki's foot steps slowly disappeared, the girl that he loved silently cried.


End file.
